Alan Pierce
Dr. Alan Pierce is a civilian doctor who works in the Dino Attack Team's medical wing. Biography Early Life After earning a medical degree, Pierce spent several years working in a local hospital in LEGO City, along with his friend Dr. Honeycut. One of his earliest operations was on a young woman named Sarah Bishop, whom Pierce was tasked with taking care of after she was hit by a car. Pierce and Bishop became very close as the latter recovered. He was also working the hospital during the battle with Evil Ogel, during which time he first met a young Alpha Team agent named Zenna. At one point, Pierce was called in to assist fellow doctor Dietrich Luzwheit in performing surgery on the mayor of World City, who had been badly injured in a car accident. Pierce observed many of Luzwheit's questionable methods, such as performing heart transplants on fully conscious patients. However, when Pierce left to get blood for a transfusion, he returned to find that Luzwheit had somehow removed the patient's skeleton. Over the next few weeks there were numerous hearings, and Pierce was involved with the prosecution. Unfortunately, just before Luzwheit's liscense could be revoked, the LEGO Planet was suddenly overrun by Mutant Dinos, and he was allowed to keep it due to a desperate need for medical personell. Dino Attack When Dr. Rex unleashed his army of mutant dinos and the Dino Attack Team was formed, they quickly realized that medics would be needed. Due to his experience, Pierce was naturally hired by the team to take care of wounded agents. Hospital Pierce and Honeycut found themselves having to take care of Zenna after she was badly injured in the destruction of the refugee facilities in Antarctica. After Zenna finally recovered, she received a distress call from Andrew and Laxus. Pierce quickly volunteered to help her, partially to make sure his newly recovered patient wasn't badly injured but also to provide medical support should the agents in trouble require it. Rescue The two managed to locate the source of the distress call not far to a restaurant down the street from the hospital. After getting in through the building's fire escape route, they found Andrew and Laxus trying to barricade the door against a group of Mutant Lizards. Upon seeing Pierce and Zenna, Andrew and Laxus quickly followed them to the roof. However the lizards managed to break through the unattended barricade, leaving the group trapped on the roof. Pierce was able to radio for a Coast Guard helicopter to get them out. When if finally arrived, Zenna requested that Pierce, being a civilian, should be the first one up. After Andrew, Zenna, and Laxus were rescued, they talked about the recent events and revealed Zenna's partial responsibility. Upon arriving back at Dino Attack Headquarters, Andrew and Laxus had to enter in order to rescue Zorikk, Zenna entered to buy them time, but ordered Pierce to stay outside and provide medical support. Medical Camp Pierce wasted no time in doing so, he managed to first get, much to his disappointment, the assistance of Dr. Clickitt and Enter and Return. However he was eventually able to gain more doctors to assist in taking care of agents who were wounded in the riots, and established a "medical camp" in which to work. During this time Elizabeth Winsor wandered into the medical camp, and Pierce decided to hire her to assist him. Shortly after taking care of most of the wounded, an ambulance arrived containing a few wounded from Antarctica. Pierce determined that the one most in need of medical help was an Agent, choosing him over an Alpha Team agent; this was something his rival Burns did not take lightly. Pierce and Elizabeth were nearly arrested by Alpha Team as "Agent Sympathizers", but were freed by Mort and returned to the medical camp. Restoration Pierce, like most people was pleased to hear the news of LEGO Island's recent restoration. He briefly had to take care of Andrew, whom was also very glad to hear the news that LEGO Island was restored and that the Realist-Idealist conflict had finally ended. Meanwhile [[Talon|The Talon]] brought even more wounded from LEGO Island, among them a badly injured Rex, and Pierce was called back to LEGO City's hospital. There he worked with Zenna to operate on several more patients. Eventually they finished with the last of the wounded, and he approached Zenna with the news of her promotion. Pierce took Zenna back to a newly restored Dino Attack Headquarters, where she immediately started choosing a T-1 Typhoon for herself, Pierce joined her aboard, along with George Brown and David Norman Adventurers' Island Upon arriving at Adventurers' Island, the group was greeted by Kate Bishop, a young but talented rookie agent who had been stationed on the Island. The next morning Kate explained to Pierce and the others that they were searching for a temple related to the "Maelstrom". She explained how nobody knew for sure what the Maelstrom was or what is was capable of. After briefly visiting a small Dino Attack outpost for information, Zenna and Kate found hints towards the presence of the Maelstrom in the desert. Upon landing in the desert, Zenna and George were both unexpectedly knocked out by blowdarts from natives working for Achu, leaving him and Kate. Considering Pierce is a civilian doctor and Kate was largely inexperienced, they were naturally unsure of what to do, and decided to seal themselves in the T-1 Typhoon, where they remained until Hotwire managed to rescue them. After witnessing a battle with a Skeleton Mummy, Pierce, along with the rest of the party, joined Reptile's group. They arrived in the Jungle in the middle of a fight between the Mutant Dinos and normal dinosaurs. While naturally Hotwire, Zenna, George, Reptile, and Kate tried to fight back, Pierce, being a civilian with little to no combat experience, remained outside the battlefield, where he hid along with a few supplies. Among the few items in his hiding spot was a seemingly busted radio (an unknown force had previously provided a blockade against radio waves). However the radio unexpectedly started working, and Pierce received a distorted transmission from Semick, in which it seemed that he would be arriving to assist the agents in the fight. Shortly after the conversation, a badly injured Kate arrived, having been badly injured by a mutant lizard. Pierce did his best using what medical equipment he had, he was able to bandage the wounds and injected Kate with an antidote to prevent any infection, as well as encourage her to get some rest. When an agent approached and told him that Reptile was moving out to explore an unknown temple, Pierce decided to stay behind and look after any wounded agents, and Zenna agreed to help him. Around this time Kate woke up, and Pierce reassured her that things were going to be fine. They were unexpectedly greeted by Stranger, another agent who had survived the battle and fallen behind. After patching up Kate's wounds, Pierce, Zenna, and Stranger established a small camp in the area. As it started to get dark, Reptile and the rest of the group returned, and Semick arrived shortly after. The following morning, Pierce began talking to Kate, and the two of them began talking about their previous life before the war. The Fortress When Pierce learned that Carl Lutsky was planning an assault on the fortress, Pierce realized that they would need a few medics to be present. He managed to enlist the help of Dr. Giovanni Wade, Dr. Gates Crusher, and Naomi Carver. They arrived near the fortress early in the morning. While they set up the medical tent, Wade found a wounded Zenna, who was taken back to the camp for treatment. Repairing the Damage After the battle, Pierce managed to enlist the help of fellow doctor J.D. in creating a cure for the toxins that had recently been spreading through the fortress. Unfortunately, a Stromling unexpectedly entered the tent and managed to shoot and fatally wound J.D. Despite his wounds, Pierce led an operation in an effort to find out what J.D. knew. Both Wade and Carver became uncertain about the morals associated with what they were doing. When Wade turned to J.D. for advice, he simply requested several doses of morphine, which Pierce reluctantly helped to administer. J.D. then abruptly stopped them and requested to see Minerva Fabello and Nazareno. After J.D. died, Pierce led an effort to locate any notes J.D. had written, but Wade was only able to find letters among the doctor's belongings. Shortly after, the medics had to leave in order to return tot he main camp. While Wade, Crusher, and Carver took care of the wounded patients, Pierce stumbled across a panicked Sherlock, who mentioned that Rotor had planned to execute a group of agents. Pierce ran to the command tent, demanding to know what was happening. When he found out that the elite agents were trying to decide who to respond to Rotor's recent actions, he told them about what he had seen him do to Kate, though it was mostly ignored by the agents. After the issue was resolved, Rex brought up the fact that he had an extra injection needle containing the antidote to the gas which had spread through the fortress. Ultimately he decided to give it to Pierce, who was trusted to find the person most in need of it. Ultimately, it was decided that Andrew and Laxus had the worst exposure to the gas, and they would need the antidote the most. Pierce's work was unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of a Canadian air force pilot named Commander Johnson, who had been sent as a result of a call from agent Tesh Carrey requesting that Rotor be taken. Pierce showed him towards the command tent. After a brief attempt by the helicopters to hold off an army of Mutant Pterosaurs, Pierce was present when a female pilot by the name of Cabin angrily stormed into the tent and attempted to make an appeal for Rotor, as she realized without a proper leader, the squad would not be able to function. A brief but heated debate occurred as a result. Pierce eventually interrupted after Cabin had made her argument in favor of Rotor, once again mentioning that Rotor had sent Kate, a young and inexperienced rookie agent, into the fortress on her own. However, most of the other agents believed his argument to be invalid and refused to listen. After leaving the tent, Pierce briefly spoke to Kate, who confessed that she was having trouble meeting the expectations of the rest of the team, and he did his best to comfort her. She then told Pierce about the photograph of her mother which was present in Dr. Bishop's office, and that she could not understand why. Pierce had heard the elite agents talking about the most likely reason, but he could not bring himself to reveal the truth to her. Instead, he simply told her that he didn't know before leaving for the medical tent. Upon his arrival, Pierce found the other medics to be concerned about something. It turned out that something was wrong with Commander Lutsky. The Unexpected Invasion Pierce found himself scrambling to try and help the other medics when the camp was unexpectedly invaded by mutant dinos. In all the chaos, the tent was destroyed, and Pierce was among the people caught in the rubble. When Kate and Hertz began searching the ruins of the tent, Pierce was recovered, though it was discovered that he had broken a leg. Pierce was brought with the other medics to the command tent, which was still intact, where they remained until after the battle ended. During the night, when a mysterious cowboy entered the tent with a wounded Zenna, Pierce volunteered to examine her, despite his own injuries. While Kate and Clint left to find a nearby outpost, he worked with Wade to try and help her, but Pierce soon realized that they couldn't do much for Zenna until they could get her to a hospital. Sometime later, a doctor from Outpost 4 named Copper showed up alongside a pilot named Kurt MacReady. He helped Pierce and the other wounded get out. A later diagnostic revealed that Pierce had not actually broken his leg, but it was still hurt enough that he needed plenty of rest. The following morning, he was visited by Kate, who remained with him until he was taken to the chopper to be sent to Antarctica. Reunion Shortly after his arrival, Pierce was surprised to be greeted by a now middle-aged Sarah Bishop, who began taking care of him. The two of them slowly bonded, and Sarah revealed that she now had a daughter, named Kate. Pierce in turn explained that he knew her, and that she was fine. Sarah responded by explaining how her daughter was conceived, revealing that Pierce himself was in fact Kate's biological father. Pierce and Sarah began spending time together, slowly starting to rekindle their old romance. Along the way he met up with a friendly but somewhat strange agent named Dude, a bowling enthusiast, alongside his friends Walter and Donnie, and spent some time at a makeshift bowling alley with them. Later on at dinner, Dude approached Pierce and Sarah and told them they were sending agents out for reinforcements. Sarah decided to volunteer, and Pierce agreed to go with her. Return to LEGO City Back in LEGO City, Pierce accompanied Sarah Bishop to the Dino Attack Headquarters, arriving shortly before the other agents returned from Antarctica. Having told Sarah about Rotor, she attacked him at first sight for mistreating her daughter. Pierce and Carver were subsequently forced to take care of the wounds inflicted on him and Cabin. After stabilizing his patients, Pierce ended up at the site of Engineer's murder. He was soon approached by his old rival Luzwheit, who much to his frustration tried to take him away to see if he could examine his memories to find out the identity of the mole. Pierce was the first to arrive when he heard Heavy calling about Medic's sudden death. Reluctantly, Pierce worked with Crusher and Wade to try and recreate the process Medic intended to use on Engineer, but were unable to figure out exactly how it worked. Pierce was later approached by a private detective named Bogart, who had been hired to investigate the murders of the Second Headquarters Squad. He explained that he believed a connection existed between them and the alleged presence of Silencia Venomosa. Pierce was surprised at first, believing Venomosa to be a myth, but was proven wrong when visited by the head of internal affairs, Commander Pharisee, who gave him information on her. While looking through the documents, Pierce was visited by Elizabeth, much to his surprise. Personality and Traits Pierce is a fairly good-natured man. He is always willing to help a person in need, and holds a strong loyalty towards his friends. He has a particularly close friendship with Kate, to whom he has become something of a father figure. Pierce takes his work as a doctor very seriously, and he is also very good at his job. However he does get annoyed when he has to deal with a large number of casualties. Pierce has uncertain feelings about fellow medics Enter and Return due to their questionable methods. He especially has a strong distrust towards Medic, mainly because he is a complete psychopath who gets a strange amount of pleasure out his work, as well as the fact that he on at least one occasion somehow removed a man's skeleton and got away with it. Trivia *The surname name "Pierce" is taken from Hawkeye Pierce, the main character in the 1970's tv show M*A*S*H*, the first name Alan refers to Alan Alda, who portrayed Hawkeye on the show. Although it has not been mentioned yet, "Donald" (a reference to Canadian actor Donald Sutherland, who played Hawkeye in the 1972 movie) has been considered as a middle name for Pierce. *The incident in which Pierce was nearly arrested by the Alpha Team as an "agent sympathizer" was inspired by an episode of M*A*S*H, in which Hawkeye similarly decides to help a North Korean, despite Frank's insistence that he instead help an American soldier, and is later accused of being a communist sympathizer. *Pierce has also occasionally met other characters with names referring to characters from the M*AS*H, such as Honeycut, O'Reily, and Burns. *Pierce has almost always been referred to by his surname. In fact, his first name was not revealed until he made a cameo in the Alpha Team RPG. Category:Dino Attack Personnel Category:Atton Rand Category:Medics Category:To Be Expanded